La vida es un sueño o una realidad
by Lale100
Summary: Esta historia es la primera que escribo se trata de Lily y James en un romance en la epoca mediabal. El amor que se tienen los personajes es puro y supera cualquier cosa, ademas esta historia es contada por uno de ellos, y su vida comieensa asi...
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: **los personajes ya conocidos de la pelicula de Harry Poter no son invencion mia, pero sin embargo hay nuevos amigos que descubriras en mi nueva historia la primera y aqui les dejo el primer capitulo porfa me dejan REVIEWS.

**La vida es un sueño o es una realidad**

**Capitulo 1**

No entiendo si estoy despierta o estaré soñando, todo párese tan borroso como si no existiera, como si fuera neblina, los gritos se oyen a lo lejos los llantos junto a ellos y a la vez es tan real siento que mis oídos sangran, siento los golpes de en mi piel, no entiendo el porque me pasa a mi.

Pero disculpen no me he presentado soy Lily Evans, bueno por lo menos es asi como me llaman desde que tengo uso de razón, bueno me imagino que no han de entender el porque, pero todo comenzó una tarde donde en un hospital nacieron 2 niñas…

-muamauamaua…

-son 2 hermosas niñas.-dijo la enfermera sosteniéndolas

-por Dios! mis hijas démelas por favor quisiera abrasarlas hasta ya no poder- dijo una madre llorando a mar de lagrimas, era la mujer mas hermosa que yo pude haber conocido en mi vida era mi madre y su nombre era el de un ángel se llamaba Malva Evans.

-mi amor no podemos conservar a las 2 te acuerdas habrá que decidir con cual nos quedaremos-anuncio un señor algo canoso ya su nombre era Abel Evans.

-no, no!!!, no podría decidir has lo tu mi corazón se rompería si yo decidiera-

-lo haré si pensarlo, esa ella-

-esta bien yo me encargo de ella no se preocupen no la volverán a ver- dijo una mujer de extraño aspecto, cuando iba saliendo de aquella puerta.

Saben esa niña era YO no me lo creen bueno me imagino que será por el echo que era una bebe como puedo recordarme de eso pero ustedes no se imaginan la cantidad de veces que e tenido aquel sueño en donde oigo a mi madre llorar, donde mi padre drama lagrimas es tan real que me hace pensar que si es verdad que este mundo existe o es un sueño o si el sueño es la realidad.

Pero así pasaron los años y cumplí 16, no se imaginan la cantidad de sueños que alguien puede tener, solo con desear desaparecer de aquel mundo en donde le dijeron que tenia que vivir por que las cosas así era, pero no me puedo quejar mi nana me cuidaba como si yo fuese su hija saben me pregunte porque nunca me mintieron pero no me contaron todo desde pequeña y he tenido desde aquel entonces una perspectiva de vida distinta a mis amigos bueno al menos al de mi mejor amiga Amara que ella cree que tiene mas los pies en la tierra que yo pero ambas sabemos que somos soñadoras de primera.

-hola Amara, que tal va la siembras por tus campos?- le pregunte en forma de molestarla

-hola Lily, si te refieres a chicos no hay nada nuevo en este pueblo y tu lo sabes, pero si es a mis planta van creciendo con el tiempo-me contesto mi amiga con cara de decepción pero de alegría

Se oyeron dos risas muy alegre que sonaban al unísono

-ya oyeron la nueva noticia, chicas- dijo otra amiga nuestra Ángel

-no cuéntanos!-se emociono Amara

-por fin algo nuevo sucede en este aburrido pueblo-me emocione

-si e increíble, yo se que ustedes han oído acerca de los viajes de este apuesto caballero el mas joven que existe y saben que!- nos empezó a contar Ángel

-que, que…!!!!!!- dijimos Amara y yo juntas

-que viene en camino para nuestro pueblo- sonrió muy picadamente nuestra amiga Ángel

-a!!!- gritamos las 3

-eso es imposible-

-no nada lo es Amara, todo puede suceder, peo cuéntame Ángel llega esta tarde al pueblo o llegara en la noche?-pregunte con ansiedad

-pues me dijeron que llegaría esta noche-

Las tres sonreímos muy contentas esto no era algo que sucediera muy a menudo en este pueblo, en especial porque éramos uno de los pueblos mas recónditos del reino de WILFRID.

Esa mañana paso como si nada; mis amigas y yo nos fuimos a haraganeando como era de costumbre, descansamos a horillas de nuestro lago, bajo un árbol gigante adorábamos ese lugar, yo como era de costumbre estaba tirada en la grama viendo hacía el cielo soñando en aquel caballero, Amara se encontraba en el árbol viendo como todo el pueblo se alistaba para darle la bienvenida al caballero y por ultimo estaba la mas divertida y alocada de las 3 Ángel que se encontraba en el agua nadando como una sirena, pero era de costumbre adoraba estar en el agua ella era distinta a toda chica que uno podía conocer en ese pueblo ella viajo mucho en su infancia creó que es por eso que es tan distinto aunque uno nunca sabe.

Una vez en el pueblo todo estaba hermoso todos esperando que el gran caballero llegara todo era increíble las ansias nos mataban a las 3 era una ocasión que no sucedía muy a menudo.

-chicas creo que es el- anuncio Ángel

-si, si es el, no es lindo?- me pregunto Amara

-tranquila Amara, tranquila- intente relajarla un poco, ya que estaba dando de brincos por los nervios.

-no le pidas eso Lily es imposible que eso suceda y tu lo sabes- dijo Ángel, después las 2 nos empezamos a reír juntas mientras Amara nos veía un poco molesta pero minutos después ella también reía con nosotros.

-es el chicas es el- grito Amara

Las 3 volteamos haber al mismo tiempo todo era único, nunca volví a tener un recuerdo como ese, todo el pueblo se oía a lo lejos, mientras el entraba todo se oscurecía, todo era como en un sueño, solo su silueta resplandecía, que alguien me peisque pensaba mientras el avanzaba; es eso oí lo que sonaba como mil aves cantando en armonía todo era real pero parecía un sueño; el me sonrió mientras pasaba en su caballo negro y después de todo el me, me ...

-buenas tardes mi bella doncella-

-ho...ho..hola- no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo yo tartamudeando ante aquel hombre

-no me digan que tan bella criatura es tartamuda-

-no, no lo es!-dijo de inmediato Amara colocándose en medio de los 2

-no te metas Amara- dijo Ángel sacando a Amara del medio

-ya basta, ustedes dos, me pueden hacer el favor de callarse- dije en forma como despertando de un sueño en ese momento nos pusimos a discutir entre las 3 asta que la voz de aquel caballero nos callo a las 3.

-jajaja..., me párese una conversación muy interesante, pero me tengo que ir, pero no me voy, hasta no saber el nombre de mi bella doncella- el sonrió, todo parecía un sueño

-bueno, bella doncella habla- me empujaron mis 2 amigas

-bueno me llamo Lily, y tu as de ser Sirius el gran caballero no?-

-me tengo que ir- el salió como si lo que le había preguntado lo asusto todo fue tan rápido pero algo me dejo en duda el no había contestado mi pregunta y yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados no alguien como yo, una de las primeras curiosas en nacer.

El caballero se macho y junto ha él iban otros 2 montados a caballo al igual que él me imagino que han de haber sido sus escuderos pero ya saben que no me iba a quedar con aquella duda. La noche llego y con ella otro día se fue en sueños y pensamientos imposibles, al igual en esos recuerdos increíbles de aquel joven tan apuesto.

Fin del Cáp. 1

ESPERO SUS OPINIONES EL BOTONCITO QUE ENCUENTRAN EN LA PARTE DE ABAJO 0)


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: **Los personajes ya conocidos de la pelicula de Harry Potter no son invenciones mias, pero sin embargo hay nuevos amigos que descubriras en mi historia, aqui les dejo la continuacion disfutenla.**  
**

**Cáp. 2**

-hola James, que tal te fue con aquella chica de ojos claros y profundos- dijo un apuesto hombre que se quitaba la armadura dejando al descubierto una ropa que tallaba un cuerpo increíble

-no molestes a James, por favor Sirius no quiero que combatan con magia aquí- dijo un muchacho con una apariencia un tanto intelectual pero un poco descuidado.

-vamos Remus tu sabes que solo bromeaba- dijo el apuesto caballero Sirius, riendo a carcajadas.

-bueno ya basta, Sirius sabes que yo nunca te pido nada...- James fue interrumpido por Sirius

-que quieres no te andes con rodeos-

-bueno como veras aquella chica que me quito el aliento, bueno, es que...- siguió tartamudeando el joven James

-si puedes decirlo de una vez- contesto Sirius ya un poco molesto por los rodeos de su amigo.

-es que ella cree que soy tu y te quería pedir si en este pueblo podía yo fingir ser tu- James replico de un solo golpe ante la insistencia de su amigo.

-que estas loco ya sabes que eso no se puede y si nos descubren que aremos te pueden condenar por hacerte pasar por un caballero cuando no lo eres, además Sirius puede perder su titulo si te lo permite- dijo Remus un tanto enfadado como preocupado.

-no te enojes lobito- dijo Sirius, realizando un pequeño hechizo en una de las gallinas que estaban rodándolos

-yo lo se Remus, pero es que no la vistes era increíblemente hermosa- James se levanto de donde se había encontrado todo el tiempo durante la conversación

Pero mientras tanto yo estaba paseando bajo la noche mas estrellada que había tenido este año, a lo lejos vi una llama y como ya les había contado no pude resistir la curiosidad y al acercarme descubrí otra vez aquellos ojos cafés y esa sonrisa del sueño frente a mi.

-parece que tenemos compañía chicos-

hubo un momento donde perdí el conocimiento, pero una décima de segundo después me encontraba entre los brazos de aquel caballero que se robo mi corazón solo con "buenas tardes", no se imaginan lo rápido que me solté mi respirar estaba totalmente acelerado y mi respiración era poca, ellos parecían preocupados no sabían como reaccionar pero de pronto oí.

-lo sentimos por haberla atacado doncella-

-se encuentra usted bien-

-no la hemos lastimado- respondieron los 3 uno seguido del otro como terminando la oración entre los 3, parecían tirsos no muy parecidos, pero al fin de cuentas tras una riza mía resulto que los 3 se relajaron un poco pues el accidente los había tensado.

-jajaja... estoy bien no se preocupen caballeros, por lo que pude observar no son simples caballeros o si?- los tres se miraron algo preocupados pues parece que en este tiempo la magia no es muy aceptada por los llamados muggles.

-como... es que... no s vistes...- dijo James un tanto sorprendido de ver que yo los había observado.

-no te asusta, no estas corriendo a decirle al pueblo- también dijo Remus con la boca abierta

-jajaja... tu también puedes realizar magia no- dijo el verdadero Sirius con toda la normalidad de un engreído.

-si no se preocupen, no es una sorpresa en este pueblo que vengan los magos, aquí la mayoría de las personas son excelentes hechiceros o brujas de una excelente magia- sonreí al ver la cara de alivio de mi caballero y su amigo

-mi doncella, que hace a estas altas horas de la noche caminando sola, no es muy peligroso- James se acerco lentamente así mi.

-puedes llamarme Lily es que me trae malos recuerdos el que me llames doncella, y por lo del paseo en este pueblo nunca sucede nada interesante, si la novedad de este año fue su llegada- me voltee a ver si mis amigas ya me estaban alcanzando pero aun no se miraban en la distancia

-creo que las que vienen atrás tuyo son tus amigas, no?- Pregunto el intelectual

-jajaja... si son ellas es que normalmente competimos de ver quien llega primero al lago y simpre gano- vi una sonriza departe de los 3 caballeros magos –digan me cuales son sus nombres- la incertidumbre domino el campo

-yo soy James el escudero derecho de Sirius Black- dijo el chico que se encontraba tirado en el suelo el que en realidad era Sirius

-yo soy Remus el escudero izquierdo de el caballero Sirius- se presento y señalo a James

-y como ya te habrás dado cuenta yo soy...-fue interrumpido por mis amigas el caballero James

-Lily, siempre ganas- dijo Amara con la cabeza hacia abajo sin darse cuenta con quienes me encontraba

-buenas noches viajeros- saludo un tanto sorprendida Ángel y asiendo que Amara levantara la vista y se pusiera toda colorada

-buena noches doncellas- respondieron los 3 al unísono

-bueno caballeros estas son mis amigas ella es Amara y ella es Ángel- cuando señale a Amara pereció que el supuesto James se compuso un poco de aquella posición que lo hacia ver un poco haragán a una pose mas atrevida que logro sonrojar y hacer sonreír a mi amiga Amara, pero al señalar a Ángel nuestro escudero de la mano izquierda Remus le sonrió que esa sonrisa fue devuelta con una mirada muy profunda al parecer no era la única que tenia nuevos amigos.

-gusto en conocerla Ángel- dijo Remus acercándose a ella y besándole la mano al mismo tiempo en que Sirius (el verdadero) lo hacia con Amara – es un placer enorme-

después los invitamos a que nos acompañaran al lago donde una historia romántica empezó a surgir lamentablemente basada en mentiras y que nadie sabe como va terminas, pero ustedes no se imaginan lo que esa noche significo para mi ese caballero fue una persona muy especial.

-bueno hemos llegado- mencione mientras señalaba el mas hermoso paisaje de mi pueblo.

Fin Cáp. 2

ESPERO SU COMENTARIOS ES EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO. GRACIAS 0)


End file.
